


In the Long-Run

by shoelace_and_friends



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Flangst?, Glanni is neurodivergent, Ithro is really trying, Ithro tries to understand his antisocial boyfriend, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and so is Glanni, angst and fluff?, bitch don't get out of the car, canon personalities, glannithro, healthy eating is a kink, it somehow ended up being MUCH more, or at least I tried to make it that way, this was originally just a tumblr prompt about Ithro giving Glanni comfort cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelace_and_friends/pseuds/shoelace_and_friends
Summary: What started out as a simple dinner date turned out to be a bit more hectic -but NOT a disaster, Ithro would tell you.Tags are very useful.





	In the Long-Run

“Do you need anything else, gentlemen?”

“Ah, no, we’re good. Thank you very much, Miss. Have a good rest of your day.”

Once their dinner bill had been paid, Ithrottaalfurrin got up, holding his hand out for his boyfriend to take before they headed back outside.

He was pleased when Glanni silently took his offered hand, and they were out the door.

As they got in the car, the elf smiled softly while he buckled his seat belt, reflecting on their evening. He would say that tonight’s dinner date had been a success. Although Glanni hardly ever turned down the hero’s proposals for a night out together, getting Glanni in just the right mood for it to be enjoyable for the both of them was a bit more tricky.

His lover was...a character, alright. Anything between prickly or completely apathetic, depending on the weather and the position of the stars. But today had been good. He didn’t just sit there tonight and _pretend_ to listen to him, seeming to just go along with everything for the sake of it, like he sometimes did. And he had to say, Glanni did a good job behaving today. They went through dinner without any “incidents”, and were able to hold a nice conversation throughout, without any temper flares or inappropriate behavior.

Glanni _really has_ been getting better, in these past couple months.

He turned to look at the other man, putting the keys into the ignition. “Do you want to watch a movie when we get home?”

Glanni shrugged. “Sure.”

“Alright.” The elf nodded. “What are you feeling tonight? Comedy? Or would you rather watch something more-” just then, he froze, catching eye of something that Glanni was holding in his hands- _“...Glanni,”_ he sighed. “What is _that?”_

 _“This?”_ He blinked up at him, holding up a little green coffee mug. “It’s a _mug,”_ he answered simply, as if that were all there was to it; that it was JUST a mug, just _HIS_ mug. But Ithro knew the wiser.

He sighed again, making a short, quiet noise of disapproval. “That came from the restaurant, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. _So?”_

 _“Glanni._ That’s NOT yours to take.”

“Oh come on, it’s _just_  a mug.” The ex-convict rolled his eyes a little, as if it were the _elf_ who was acting unreasonable. “They’ll hardly notice it’s gone, let alone _miss_ it.”

At that, Ithro shook his head somewhat tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “...Having little monetary value doesn’t make taking things any less unacceptable,” he explained to him. He felt a bit like a broken record, as he told him what he had told him a couple times before. “Now I have to go in there and give it back to them.”

Glanni’s nonchalant attitude quickly faded away as the elf snatched the mug from his hands. His brows furrowed and he glared daggers at him, letting out a string of explicit curses. _“Don't-”_

“I see that they’re full; empty your pockets.”

The man in mascara huffed as he emptied his pockets of all its contents, throwing each object he had swiped at the other’s feet- two spoons, a butter knife, a small  wooden table decoration, ...and someone else's cell phone.

Ithro _would’ve_ lectured his boyfriend on his deft hands, if this were the first time something like this had happened. But no, he had thought _too soon_ that tonight had went without a hitch, and was all too used to such incidents creeping up on him when he thought that all had been going well. Once again, he scooped up a pile of items stolen by his boyfriend, giving the other one last tired, albeit disappointed look. _“Stay here.”_

He got out of the car and hurried for the restaurant, and even from outside, he could still hear his boyfriend _screaming_ inside of the car.

*******

Several embarrassed apologies for his boyfriend’s actions and behavior later, Ithro climbed back into the car, to find Glanni still sitting in the passenger’s seat with his shoulders haunched and his arms crossed, not bothering to look at him when he turned the engine back on. Actually, Glanni turned his head _away_  from him, choosing to stare out the window instead. But Ithro could still see Glanni’s face in its reflection, contorted into a sour expression.

He sighed. “Glanni...what was I _supposed_ to do? I _had_  to give everything back. We didn’t even _need_ all of that stuff-”

“Just _SHUT UP!”_ Glanni snapped, shoving the elf in the arm. **_“SHUT UP!”_**

He shoved him again, and although he never actually hurt him whenever that happened, Ithro still knew that it would be best not to press further until they got home; Glanni was more likely than not pretty bent on not wanting to listen to a word he said right now.

 _“Fine._ I’m just saying...I just needed to do what was _right-”_ He said, beginning to back out of their parking space.

“Oh my _God,_ I told you to _SHUT UP!”_ Glanni threw his hands in the air, and then unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car as Ithro was _still_  backing out, and he began to walk off.

“GLANNI!” He rolled open a window, calling out his name, but he kept walking further and further away. “Where are you going?!”

 _“Home._ **_FUCK YOU,”_** he shouted from across the parking lot, before stepping through some bushes and out of sight.

But Ithro did not have to wait even a minute until Glanni’s return, storming right back into the car.

“Home is too far away,” he grumbled, putting his seatbelt back on. _“Take me home.”_

Ithro had to stifle a snort as he drove out of the parking lot.

Glanni roared, _literally_   _ROARED_ at him, and they drove the rest of the way home in dead silence.

*******

Not a word was spoken between them the rest of the ride home, with Glanni remaining in the passenger’s seat seething and with his arms crossed all while sitting in a dramatic and childishly angry position, and Ithro behind the wheel, trying not to grip it too hard. This wasn’t their _first_ quiet ride home like this, but that didn’t make it any less awkward and uncomfortable.

As soon as they got home and out of the car, Glanni made an immediate bee-line to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Well, he made it pretty clear that the elf was NOT to come in- at least not _yet,_ anyway. That was fine; he’ll give him some time to cool down. Hopefully, he’ll listen to what Ithro had to say once he did, and he’ll try explaining to Glanni again _why_ he needed to return everything he stole from the restaurant. Glanni may or may not listen to him and actively try to control himself a bit more next time- ...or he could just say “yeah yeah,” and brush him off- he was a bit of a wild card when it came to things like that. ...But still, Ithro felt like he had to approach him a bit more carefully this time. His reaction to being caught this time around was _even more_ severe than usual tonight, for whatever reason.

After half an hour of patient waiting, he finally approached their bedroom door. “Glanni?” He knocked a couple times, opening it ajar, _just_  enough to peer inside.

 _“Go away.”_ The taller man had taken refuge underneath the covers, his long legs appearing to be curled up underneath in a fetal position. The blanket covered him completely, save the very top of his head, with just his hair sticking out.

Despite the fact that he still acted like he didn’t want to be talked to, the hero _still_ took the fact that he was back to using an inside voice as some sort of progress and quietly invited himself inside- after all, this was HIS bedroom too. “Glanni...can I just _sit_ here?”

He replied with nothing but a grunt, and since Ithro couldn’t accurately pinpoint what that meant, he decided to take it as a yes, and sat down at the edge of the opposite side of the bed.

Glanni groaned even louder. “Sit somewhere else. _I’m_ using the bed.”

“But this bed is big enough for _two_ people to be on,” he replied. He looked down at the man curled up underneath the blankets and he sighed. “Glanni dear, _please...”_ he pleaded, tugging at the blankets and trying to pull them away from his face so he could talk to him, but he was only met with a hand slapping him away.

 _“Fuck off!”_ He growled at him for a second time that day, glaring at him with red eyes that took the elf aback before pulling the blankets all the way up over his head once more.

...Why were his eyes _red?_ It almost looked as if...as if Glanni had been _crying._ ...But that didn’t compute to him. Crying was something that Glanni never really did often, something he’s hardly witnessed in all this time that he’s known him. Actually, _Ithro_  could even be considered the bigger crier of the two. But alas, it must be so, ...considering that he noticed that his eye makeup had smeared. ...Was Glanni really _that_ mad at him? To the point of _tears?_

He sat criss-cross atop the mattress, fingers running over his mustache in contemplation. ...Dating Glanni had proven to be _quite_ a ride. It wasn’t entirely a _bad_ one- after all, he’s stuck around in the long-run for a _reason._ But, it _did_ have its bumpy roads. There was _a lot_ that has been thrown at him throughout this relationship, but this time...he wasn’t really sure what came next.

“...Glanni,” he finally began, taking a deep breath. “I understand that you’re upset, but we couldn’t just-”

“Just _SHUT UP!”_

Glanni popped his head out from under the covers, causing the elf to jolt in surprise.

“I _KNOW_ what you’re going to _FUCKING SAY_ , and _don't_ even _START,”_ he snapped, his eyes condensing with tears of frustration, but he fought to keep it at the corners of his eyes. “I’m _tired_  of your _SHIT,_ Álfur! _STOP_ trying to be my fucking **_keeper_** all the time!”

He took back to hiding, and realization slapped Ithro straight across the face. He saw a whole _new_ look in his eyes- not one of anger...but of _guilt._ As he saw him ball himself up tighter underneath the sheets, Ithro bit at his lip, feeling one part of his heart melt, and another part break. For once, the elf was _not_ the wiser, making assumptions about the other and acting on his behalf without even giving the other a _chance_ to think through for himself, ...for having underestimated his lover when he thought he was overestimating. There were _so many_  things that he could expect from a wild card like Glanni, ...but feeling _bad_ about what he had done for once was something that Ithro had never considered.

He had been so _blind._ Glanni _wasn't_ fighting with him like he had thought; he was frustrated with  _himself_ and took his confusion out on him, ...and the fact that he probably made it worse broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to  _hold_ Glanni right now. 

“Oh, Glanni...” the elf laid down next to lump hiding under the covers. “...Do you _really_ think that I only see you as someone to keep watch of? Glanni dear, you’re _not_ my responsibility; you’re my BOYFRIEND- .... _please_ come out and look at me?”

 _“No,”_ the lump mumbled, scooting further away from him, only for the elf to wrap his arms around it, not caring a bit when it began to squirm.

 _“Please_ Glanni dear, ithrottirnammi of my eye?” He settled himself right on top of him, giving the blankets a gentle tug. “I’m sorry if I frustrated you by rubbing this in your face at all...I _promise_ that I’ll stop acting like your keeper, alright?”

Glanni peeked up at him through the covers, and Ithro offered up the warmest smile he could manage. “...But you need to _promise_ me that you’ll put a little more care into thinking about what you’re doing, okay? Put just as much care in yourself as there is care that I have for you. Okay?” He asked him.

Glanni grunted, not pulling the covers off of himself, but not pulling them back up either.

“Is that a _deal?”_ He asked again, leaning over to plant a nice smooch on his boyfriends forehead.

Glanni grunted again, neither nodding nor shaking his head in response.

“Oh _come on_. You’re _still_ not going to talk to me?” The elf pouted, tugging the blanket down so that he could see the rest of his face.

The moment the elf whipped out the puppy-dog eyes, Glanni didn’t even blink twice. _“Suck a cock.”_

“I’ll _do it,_ if it’ll make you feel better,” Ithro offered, tugging the blanket halfway off of the taller man’s body. “Glanni, I just want to lay down and _talk_ with you...” he said, splaying himself across the other’s body, arms and legs now wrapped around him.

Glanni whined and grumbled underneath him. _“Stop...”_

 _“No,”_ the elf replied shortly, sticking out his tongue. “It’s MY turn to say no now.” he told him, nuzzling his head against his chest. _“No.”_

 _“Ugh,_ now you’re just being _annoying-”_

“You know, ...I actually thought our date tonight went quite nicely,” he ignored him, planting a row of sweet kisses across his jaw. “I _love_ it when we just _talk._ ...I think I even caught you _smiling_ for me once or twice. And you got all dressed up too and did your makeup, and you looked _amazing-”_

 _“Álfur-”_ He scrunched up his face.

“The _best_ part though,” he went on as he continued assaulting him with kisses, “-was that I got you to eat a cherry tomato.” he grinned. “That was _HOT-_ Watching you eat well is my _kink-”_

_“ÁLFUR-”_

_“Kiss me.”_

Glanni just snorted and shook his head at him, but Ithro wouldn’t stop. After what was about 50 wet, ticklish mustache kisses too many, Glanni _finally_ rolled his eyes and caved, turning his head slightly to give the elf a little kiss on the cheek.

“Mmm, _thank you_ Glanni, that was _very_ nice.” He settled his head back on his slim chest, pulling the blankets over the both of them so that they were nice and snug.

Glanni snorted. “Congrats, you _cuted_ yourself into what you wanted again- you happy?” He asked the elf, petting the sweet spot behind his ears.

“Mmm~” He began to purr. He was indeed, glad that they could just put this behind them for now and not let it completely spoil their date night.

He was glad that he stuck out through today, in the long-run.


End file.
